Oils with the composition proposed in this patent were not found in the technical literature or described in patents. All one finds are products derived from the triacetin (glycerol triacetate) interesterification reaction with triglycerides.
The process is described in the U.S. Pat. N. 5,434,278, which suggests a combination of triacetin with tripropionin and tributyrin to get around the problem of low solubility of triacetin in oils and fats with resulting reaction difficulty. This problem does not occur in the reaction with monoalcohol and monoacid esters.
It can be predicted that oils with the composition that has been obtained will have applications as emollients in cosmetics, solvents for use in industrial and home cleaning, plasticizers for low-polarity polymers such as natural and synthetic rubbers, and as a fluid for use in petroleum well drilling.
The interesterification reaction was repeated, replacing the vegetal oil with epoxidized vegetal oil. With this, it was intended to obtain a product of greater polarity and greater stability to oxidation, aiming at its application as plasticizer for polymers of greater polarity such as, for example, vinyl polychloride and rubbers containing acrylonitrile.
The most used plasticizers for this purpose are the esters from phthalic anhydride, the phthalates.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,241 proposes the use of monoglycerides from castor bean oil or hydrogenated castor bean acetylated as plasticizers and it demonstrates its efficiency for PVC plasticization. The problem is that the product would have a high production cost due to the production process and the cost of the castor bean oil.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,343 proposes the use of the product from the interesterification of epoxidized vegetal oil with triacetin (glycerol triester with acetic acid) or the interesterification of triacetin with epoxidized fatty acid methyl ester.
The reaction of the epoxidized vegetal oil with triacetin is carried out at 220° C. in the presence of a catalyst for 3-4 hours in the examples.
In a comparative evaluation with DOP and DOA and using up to 100 PHR plasticizer in combination with PVC, no exudation occurred. Shore A hardness was higher than that obtained with DOP. Thermal stability at 180° C. was substantially improved.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,301 assesses the effect of zinc stearate used as thermal stabilizer in PVC composites, containing esters from epoxidized fatty acids, and concludes that the maximum content of zinc stearate must be 0.1% of the PVC mass, otherwise the zinc chloride formed may catalyze the thermal degradation of the polymer and also polymerization reactions of the epoxidized esters may occur, causing defects on the surfaces of the pieces produced.